1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shaft-hub connection having a hub seat provided by a shaft and a hub of a component, which is received by the hub seat, wherein said hub seat and said hub of said component form a non-round connection.
2. Background
“Non-round connection” in the sense of the present application comprises all shaft-hub connections which are not circular, hence ellipses, polygons, tooth systems, asymmetric polygons and the like. In the following, the so called “polygonal connection” will always be used as working term. As far as “polygonal connections” are concerned in the following, generally all possible non-round connections will always be meant and comprised.
From the state of the art, numerous and multiform connections of shafts, axes and cogs to hubs of components, such as for instance running wheels, toothed wheels, eccentric wheels, levers and/or like components are known. These ones can be grouped according to the way of the load transmission into positive connections, frictionally engaged connections, pre-stressed positive connections and firmly bonded connections. In positive connections the connection between shaft and hub is established by a certain shaping, such as for instance by a spline profile, a groove toothing or a polygonal profile or by additional elements which have to be designated as “dogs”, such as for example feather keys, sliding keys or cross pins.
Being positive connections, polygonal connections are in particular suitable for transmitting intermittent torques and are in particular provided for separable connections, sliding seats and press fits. Polygonal connections are furthermore self-centering, i.e. an eventually existent free motion is symmetrically compensated during a rotation. Furthermore, polygonal connections are in many cases more favorable with respect to the notch effect than other positive connections.
Although positive shaft-hub connections and in particular polygonal connections have proved to be a success in daily practical use, there is still a demand for improvement. Therefore, it is the object of the invention to propose a shaft-hub connection of the initially mentioned type which is improved with respect to the state of the art and which is in particular optimized with respect to the force introduction into the shaft. Furthermore, the connection shall be simplified with respect to the production and/or the assembly.